The Queer Who Lived
by Stealing the Moonlight
Summary: The Daily Prophet posts that the Great Harry Potter is gay. Hogwarts Era.


**Title:**The Queer Who Lived  
><strong>Rating:<strong>T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Just a bit of swearing but mainly just fluff and a tad bit off OOC.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Daily Prophet posts that the Great Harry Potter is gay. Hogwarts Era.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Aaaand another fluffy one shot. I'm not entirely sure what year they are in this. Perhaps 6th or 8th year. Maybe even an AU 7th.

"**THE QUEER WHO LIVED"** was plastered over the day's issue of the Daily Prophet. Underneath it was a picture of a very embarrassed Harry Potter trying to walk around Hogsmeade while unsuccessfully avoiding the press.

For months now, there had been rumours flying around that Potter had declined a girl's offer to go out on a date because of his preferences. While the whole school seemed to believe the story, Draco had supposed it was just another silly story that a girl came up with. He had no idea that it would go to a level where the press would be involved.

The day before, everyone from third year and up had gone down to Hogsmeade. No one had expected that photographers were just jumping at the chance to get a picture of the famous Harry Potter. Judging by the looks of it, they had caught wind of the school's gossip and just wanted a photo to publish it on their papers.

Draco remembered idly feeling bad for the other boy while being bombarded. Though, outwardly he would only snicker at the Golden Boy's misfortune.

The morning at breakfast, it seemed as if everyone had gotten a copy of that day's newspaper. The whole Great Hall was buzzing with chatter while they ate breakfast. Even those who didn't read newspapers had the Daily Prophet placed in their hands. And every so often, students would turn in the direction of Potter in the Gryffindor's table.

There were boys that looked disgusted at the thought of Potter being queer. There were other boys that were ecstatic at the idea of it. There were girls looking depressed and some were even crying. But there were also girls that were whispering about how hot that would be. The only ones who seemed to be defending Potter were his tight group of friends trying to steer the chatter in another direction. Potter himself just kept his head down and picked at his food.

"Who knew that the Chosen One would be a shirt lifter," Pansy giggled beside him. "Looks like you just might get a chance with him, darling."

"Better hurry up and start pulling him," Blaise chided in, "From the looks of it, there are some other blokes that look like they want a go."

Draco simply scowled at the two other Slytherins, hoping that no one had heard their teasing. For almost a year now, he had a crush on said saviour and had no idea how to go about it. One would think that the rumours as well as the Daily Prophet had given him a good opportunity to jump. Instead, he felt more hesitant.

Once breakfast was finished, Draco made his way to the dungeons. Blaise and Pansy were following closely behind him, no doubt chatting up ways to push Draco into asking Potter.

"Oh well look who it is, the Queer Who Lived," Pansy smirked from behind Draco. Potter was standing with the weasel and the mudblood, talking about something. Luckily for all of them, the corridor was seemingly empty.

"Sod off," Weasley frowned while Granger pulled at Potter's arm to guide him somewhere else.

"Oh we mean no harm," Blaise drawled and pushed Draco forward, almost causing the blond to trip. Glaring at the darker skinned boy, Draco tried to collect his composure. Weasley and Granger were still frowning but had their eyebrows risen.

"Right." The red head said sarcastically and tried to get away again.

"Wait!" Pansy shouted. The Golden Trio swirled around to look at her. "Draco here has something to ask you."

"What? No I don't!" He was glaring at her with knives. She only gave him a look making his eyes narrow.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter finally spoke up. Draco gave him a look. Though the question was filled with annoyance, the blond couldn't help but catch the hope that was embedded in those emerald eyes. And it was because of those bloody eyes that kept him silenced.

Blaise sigh with aggravation and stepped forward. "Draco here has a little crush on you, Potter. Save us all the time and just go out on a date with him, yeah?"

Everyone but Pansy turned to the tanned Slytherin. Draco was furious while the three Gryffindor's jaws were open.

"No I do not!" Draco protested then turned to Potter, "Who in Merlin's name have a crush on _that_? I've got better taste, thank you."

Not wanting to be embarrassed even more, he stormed away. Somehow, his feet lead him to the astronomy tower. Standing in front of a window, he felt stupid for that little display. If anything, Potter probably wasn't gay. The only reason why he wasn't dating any one was most likely because he was waiting for the Weaslette to break up with her current boyfriend. Why was everyone so stupid that they couldn't see that? Potter probably thought that he was a laughing stock now. Draco could just picture the green-eyed boy having a laugh with his bloody Gryffindor worshipers.

He didn't know how long he was standing there but he knew that he just wanted to wait until he thought of some sort of plan to get back at Blaise and Pansy. Though, he doubted that anything more embarrassing than what had just happened to him.

The doo behind him creaked open and he just assumed it was Pansy coming up to apologize or Blaise coming up to tell him to suck it up.

"Fuck off," he said simply and continued to stare out the window. Whoever was behind him just stood there in silence and both could feel the growing tension.

"Are you deaf?" Draco turned around only to see Harry Potter himself analyzing his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Awkwardly, Draco stood there shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Potter to speak up.

"Is it true?" Potter said finally but didn't look up.

"What?" Draco was surprised. He felt optimism boiling up in his stomach but he didn't want to be too hopeful. Potter was probably going to tell Draco that he didn't feel the same way but wanted to make the Slytherin feel better about himself. Stupid hero complex.

"You know…" Potter finally looked up, "Do you actually… you know?"

"Spit it out, Potter." If he was going to be humiliated, he might as well make Potter blush.

"Do you like me?"

"Why on earth would I find you remotely attractive?" Draco started. "You don't seem to know how to use a comb nor do you ever wear clothes that fit you. Your glasses make you look like you aren't able enough to make them look better, never mind fix your own vision with magic. And you've got horrible grades."

"Oh." Harry said simply and his disappointment was obvious. "I guess I'll go now."

"But yet somehow, I still find you good looking." Draco sighed, not able to meet the other's gaze. He felt guilty for making Harry feel ugly, "You've got brilliant eyes, you should take off your glasses. It wouldn't hurt if you resized your clothes, either."

"Oh." Harry said again but this time, he had a big grin on his face.

"Well aren't you eloquent." Draco rolled his eyes and moved towards the door. "Well, now you've got more leverage to mock me. Have fun."

But a smaller hand grabbed his just before he stepped out of the room. Green eyes bored into his and Draco failed to realize that he had just begun to hold his breath.

"Want…" Harry bit his lip nervously. "Want to go out with me?"

Draco just stood there watching as Potter squirmed beneath his gaze. Potter had to be honest. A Gryffindor would never go that far to make fun of someone. A smile etched onto Draco's face seeing how adorable Potter looked.

Finally, Potter raised his head, wondering why Draco hadn't said anything. Impulsively, he leaned down and his lips met with the Gryffindor's.

Perhaps he should have to thank Blaise and Pansy. But maybe he should just get back at them first.


End file.
